Deteniendo el Tiempo
by Annilet
Summary: Bella estaba casada con Edward y era muy feliz, trabajaba en una de las Torres Gemelas, pero su felicidad y la de Edward desvanece con el atentado del 11 de septiembre //Todos Humanos// mini fic
1. 11Sep2001

hola! aqui con nuevo fic!!! :D nada es mio (lamentablemente) nos vemos abajo

* * *

_**Bella POV**_

**Martes 11 de septiembre del 2001. 7:05 AM**

**- **¿Edward?... sabes que te amo con todo el corazón? –le dije a mi esposo mientras tomábamos desayuno y le tocaba sus manos.

Era una fría mañana de otoño eso era muy raro, me hacía sentir una presión en el pecho que me impedía respirar tranquilamente eso era malo, más cuando estaba embarazada -tenía 3 meses y en mi pancita se notaba el bultito- pero no quería alarmar a mi esposo.

- Sí mi amor, pero… yo te amo más y eso no se puede cambiar. Iría hasta el mismísimo infierno para que tú seas feliz. –me dijo mostrándome su sonrisa burlona que hacía desfallecer todos mis músculos.

- Lo sé, y yo haría lo mismo por ti y por nuestro pequeño tesoro –le dije mientras me tocaba mi barriga- recuerda que te amo, que siempre lo haré, que no importa lo que se interponga entre nosotros siempre te amaré.

- Bella, cariño, porque me hablas como si se fuera a acabar la vida hoy? –me dijo mientras me tomaba mi cabeza con delicadeza y me hacía mirarle a sus profundos ojos verdes.

- No lo sé, siento como si fuera a ocurrir algo… creo que son las hormonas del embarazo –le dije mientras le daba un besito en los labios, cuando me separé le dije –no me hagas caso ya? …y creo que se me está haciendo tarde

- Si estás retrasada –me decía mientras se levantaba de la mesa y recogía lo que habíamos comido- todavía no sé porque trabajas. Podrías estar aquí tranquila y sin hacer esfuerzo alguno, tu sabes que no necesitamos más dinero.

- Sí, pero no me gusta sentirme vaga, sin tener nada que hacer –le reproché- Me voy llego como a las 3 y dile a Alice que mañana a las 11 voy a ir al control por si quiere acompañarme.

- Pero si es miércoles ¿no tienes que trabajar? –me dijo mientras entraba a la cocina y me hablaba de allí.

- Lo he pensado bien, y quizás tengas razón no quiero exponer a mi peque. Así que decidí que trabajaría hasta hoy, iré a recoger mis cosas y hablaré con J. Jenks, porque renunciaré. Espero que seas feliz –le dije mientras el regresaba y me miraba con una cara de _gané_, pero igualmente Edward tenía razón y no quería exponer mi embarazo.

Me despedí de Edward en la puerta, y me dio un beso que debería ser ilegal, solo para que me quedara en el apartamento y no fuera a trabajar, pero solo iría a retirar mis cosas aunque igual eran pocas quería trabajar el último día y despedirme de todos mis compañeros.

Vivíamos en el oeste de Nueva York en Riverdale en un hermoso apartamento en el último piso, la vista era increíble donde uno prácticamente podía tocar las estrellas. El interior del apartamento lo diseñó Alice y su madre Esme ya que ellas son diseñadoras de interiores.

Edward era un arquitecto, trabajaba junto con su familia en una empresa familiar que era muy prestigiosa a nivel mundial donde trabajaban Emmett, Carlisle –su padre- y Jasper -que era el esposo de Alice- pero la sede central era aquí en Nueva York, donde estábamos todos.

Yo trabajaba como asistente para un abogado en un edificio de las Torres Gemelas. Edward me decía que dejara de trabajar porque no era necesario el dinero, pero yo me necesitaba sentir libre y no depender de nadie, pero considerándolo mejor creo que la mejor opción es que deje de trabajar por lo menos hasta que nazca el bebé.

Mientras encendía mi carro me preguntaba el sexo de mi pequeño retoño, mañana lo descubriríamos. Rose mi amiga y ginecóloga, se casó con Emmett –es el amor de su vida sin duda- y me estaba atendiendo.

Todos nos conocimos en Forks cuando tenía 17 años porque me fui a vivir con mi padre. Y ahora con 25 años henos aquí todos juntos.

**7:40 AM**

Estaba llegando Manhattan, más específicamente a las Torres Gemelas –el edificio mas alto en Nueva York- el trafico no era tan grande para ser aproximadamente las 7:50 de la mañana. Iba a estacionar el auto en mi lugar, luego tendría que entrar al edificio llegar al hall luego ir a los ascensores y tomar el numero 34 ya que se encontraban las oficinas de los abogados que trabajaban allí.

**7:51 AM**

Cuando llegué saludé a mi amiga Ángela me llevaba bien con ella era muy simpática y tímida -era la recepcionista- luego estaba Jacob era abogado en la Corporación y era mi mejor amigo aunque Edward estuviera un poco celoso de él por mi intensa amistad con él.

- Jacob ¿está J? –así le decía a mi jefe a él no le gustaba que lo trataran tan formalmente, decía que se sentía muy viejo con sus cincuenta y tantos años- necesito hablar con él.

- No, todavía no llega –me dijo mientras se acomodaba en su silla-. Por??

- Es que renunciaré, creo que es lo mejor para mi embarazo –le anuncié mientras me acercaba a su escritorio.

- Oh… extrañaré no verte por aquí y Bella ¿sabes el sexo del retoño?

- Nop, lo averiguaré mañana, iremos con Alice donde Rose. Pero ni a Edward ni a mí nos preocupa lo que sea, solo quiero que nazca sanito y fuerte. Y como va lo tuyo con Leah?

- Si, vamos bien creo que pronto presenciarás una boda. La amo con todo mi corazón –me dijo Jake con sus ojos brillando de emoción.

- Espero que se cumpla, creo que me iré no quiero retrasarte con el trabajo súper abogado enamorada –me dirigí a la puerta riéndome.

- Bueno Bells, mándale saludos a tu esposo y a los demás.

- Lo haré

Me marché a mi oficina donde no tenía tanto trabajo. Luego llegó J.

**8:07 AM**

- Hola Bella, he llegado tarde un accidente que se ha producido en las calle mientras venía –me decía mientras entraba a su oficina y observaba su reloj.

- J. te tengo que contar algo –le dije mientras entraba con él.

- Dime

- Voy a renunciar

- Oh, no me lo esperaba ¿por alguna razón en particular? –me dijo cuando ya estaba sentado en su escritorio

- Si, mi embarazo además creo que es lo mejor.

- Bueno si tú crees que es lo mejor, no puedo objetar nada en contra de ello, pero no creo que encuentre a una mejor asistente que tú.

- Gracias J. pero si no fuera mucha la molestia me gustaría trabajar hasta hoy.

- Como gustes Bella, trataré de encontrar quien pueda sustituirte, lo cual encuentro imposible.

**8:18 AM**

Luego de la conversación con mi jefe me fui hasta mi oficina para ver lo que tenía programado J. -hoy su día se encontraba desocupado- menos mal que no tenía que programar citas y me dedicaría a dejar escrito las cosas que tendría que hacer la nueva asistente y ordenar mis cosas para irme.

**8:24 AM**

Luego sentí un gran estruendo como si hubiera explotado una bomba que casi me deja sorda, todo fue demasiado rápido –las cosas volando por todos lados- varias cosas golpearon contra mi cuerpo al igual que vidrios y un calor intenso me sofocó haciendo que la tarea de respirar fuera muy ardua.

Lo primero que pensé fue en mi bebé tenía que salir a salvo de esta y salí corriendo hasta las escaleras, todos los trabajadores se preguntaban que es lo que sucedía y se estaban alarmando.

El fuego se estaba propagando, venía desde arriba, al igual que los estruendos, los sollozos y los gritos de desesperación de las personas.

Me encontré con mi amigo Jacob a quién aferré a mi mano para que no cometiera una estupidez, el fuego se estaba expandiendo y teníamos que bajar las escaleras pronto, algunos se tiraban de las ventanas para salir con vida y otros corrían lo que sus pies más podían.

- ¡BELLS, RECUENRDA QUE SIEMPRE ESTARÁS EN MI CORAZÓN! –Traté de escuchar a Jake por enzima del ensordecedor ruido de fondo- Y SALDREMOS CON VIDA DE ESTA, ¡TE LO JURO!

Yo solamente puede asentir con mi cabeza conforme bajábamos los pisos por las escaleras manuales, pero el cuerpo me estaba pesando demasiado, sentía arder la piel; el humo cada vez era más denso y sofocante, estaba haciendo un esfuerzo extra por tratar de respirar, sentía la sangre que me corría desde la cabeza. Me asombré al darme cuenta que muchas personas saltaban, lo más probable es que hubieran equipos de rescate abajo.

- JAKE, PORQUE NO MEJOR SALTAMOS –le grite.

- PERO BELLA QUE PRETENDES ¿MATARTE? ¡RECUERDA QUE ESTÁS EMBARAZADA!

- POR ESO MISMO JAKE, NECESITO SALIR CON VIDA ES LA ÚNICA OPORTUNIDAD QUE TENEMOS –creo que eso surgió efecto, ya que Jake empezó a buscar alguna oficina por la cual podíamos saltar.

Luego entramos a una oficina y me asomé por la ventana, abajo había una gran cosa que amortiguaba las caídas de las personas y también equipos de rescate, bomberos, policías. Miré a Jacob, nos infundíamos valor mutuamente para poder saltar 20 pisos y llegar al suelo.

- VAMOS –le grité.

Y saltamos ambos, lo que más quería en ese era que se hubiera _detenido el tiempo_ aquella mañana cuando me despedí de Edward, talvez haberle echo caso sobre el no asistir al trabajo, pero ya era tarde ahora sentía la omnipotencia del viento azotar contra mi cara y cuerpo, mientras caía a una velocidad infinita, pero no quería cerrar los ojos yo quería saber cuando chocaría con la tierra. Jacob se podría decir que iba al lado mío, ambos talvez pensando en nuestros seres queridos, nuestras metas y lo que esperábamos de la vida, ciertamente eso no estaba en ninguno de nuestros planes.

- BELLA! –me gritó.

Luego sentí el golpe que produjo mi cuerpo cuando reboté contra el gran salvavidas -todo el aire que tenía en mis pulmones se me escapó tan rápido- y de pronto la luz que me rodeaba se extinguió de golpe al igual que la voz de Jacob gritándome y todo fue una gran oscuridad.

* * *

no dejaré el otro fic, solo que esta idea se me vino a la cabeza y la tenía que escribir :D


	2. El comienzo del Dolor

los personajes son de la gran S. meyer :D la idea es solamente mia :D

**_

* * *

_**

**_Edward POV_**

**7:43 AM**

Luego del desayuno mientras bajaba en el ascensor en busca de mi volvo estuve pensando en lo que Bella me dijo, se encontraba muy rara, según ella eran las hormonas, pero aún así me preocupaba así que la llamaría a las 8:30 para ver si todavía en encontraba bien. No podía entender como es que trabajaba cuando todo lo que pidiera estaría a su disposición. Eso es lo que amaba de Bella su sencillez la hacía la persona más maravillosa que jamás hubiese conocido.

Yo trabajaba en la corporación Cullen, esta estaba encargada de los proyectos arquitectónicos más increíbles que se pudieran conocer a nivel mundial. Donde las personas encargadas de la administración eran mi familia, más específicamente mi abuelo. Mi padre al igual que mis hermanos nos encargábamos de los proyectos que habían.

**8:09 AM**

Cuando llegué subí al piso donde nos encontrábamos los cuatro –Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle y yo- Saludé a mi secretaria Jessica, y de pronto de me acercó Emmett

- Hola Eddy! –Me dijo mientras entraba a mi oficina, era muy serio solo cuando se lo proponía, pero a veces era insoportablemente infantil- ¿Cómo a estado mi cuñada?

- Hola, por cierto no me digas Eddy aunque creo que es un caso perdido y si Bella está bien, pero la llamaré al rato porque cuando salió del apartamento se veía rara.

- tal vez solo sea el embarazo –dijo mientras observaba mi oficina- ah… Recuerda que el sábado es el día familiar, así que nos juntaremos en la casa de nuestros padres en la mañana para organizar el asado , así que el viernes no hagan nada que los mantenga despiertos hasta tan tarde –creo que ya no se aguantaba más la risa.

- si es lo único que tienes para molestarme te puedes retirar

- Hay que sentimental –me dijo- bueno me voy porque tengo trabajo que hacer.

**8:29 AM**

Iba a llamar a Bella cuando mi padre entró como un tornado a mi oficina, se veía preocupado tanto que me asusté por lo que me iba a decir.

- Carlisle ¿Qué es lo que te sucede? –le trataba de hablar mientras el trataba de encontrar su voz, cada vez me estaba preocupando más

- Bella… - susurró, esa única palabra hizo que me desarmara por completo

- ¡¿Qué ha pasado con Bella, papá?! –le pregunté desesperado pero no me respondía- ¡responde!

- pon las noticias –me dijo, mientras yo iba a encender el plasma que se encontraba en la pared- ha ocurrido un accidente en las Torres Gemelas

- ¡¿QUÉ?! –le grité, no lo podía creer

Y allí lo anunciaba la televisión

_Se ha reportado que un avión ha chocado con una de las Torres Gemelas hace aproximadamente 5 minutos, las columnas de humo de extienden por toda la manzana y lo más probable es que se vaya a derrumbar. Los equipos especializados están evacuando a todas las personas que se encuentren en el edificio y algunas se están tirando desde las ventanas solo para salvar sus vidas. Aquí les mostramos un video aficionado donde se muestra el momento en el que el avión choca con el edificio más grande del mundo._

No podía creer lo que estaba viendo y escuchando a boca de esa reportera, creo que estuve en estado de shock por unos segundos tratando de digerir la noticia

Traté de llamar a Bella a su celular, pero este sonaba como no disponible, lo intenté varias veces en ese tiempo llegó Jasper con Emmett. Cada vez me estaba desesperando más y más conforme transcurría el tiempo.

- Hijo creo que lo mejor es que vayan hasta las torres gemelas –me dijo tratando de tranquilizarme. Mis hermanos no podían creer lo que veían. Solo pude asentir ya que sentía que mi cuerpo perdía fuerza- Jasper, Emmett ustedes vayan al World Financial Center y yo por mientras comunicaré a Esme y a las chicas; y me comunicaré con los hospitales por si es que Bella se encuentra en alguno ¿OK?

Mientras bajábamos apresuradamente Jasper me preguntó donde se encontraban las llaves del volvo y le respondí. El viaje hasta el World Financial Center fue en silencio, lo que más deseaba es que por algún milagro mágico Bella y nuestro bebé no le haya ocurrido nada malo.

**8:37 AM**

Cuando bajamos de mi volvo vimos todos los carros de patrullas, al igual que los bomberos y los medios de comunicación agolpados allí.

Esperaba encontrar a Bella por allí talvez un poco asustada, pero caminando, mas lo que vi me impactó tanto que Emmett y Jasper me tuvieron que afirmar de los hombros. Reconocí a Bella entre la multitud de personas, ella se encontraba en una camilla con un collarín, sus ropas rasgadas y su piel roja lo más posible por efecto del calor y su ropa manchada en sangre.

Corrí lo que más pudieron mis pies y vi a los paramédicos que estaban subiendo a Bella a la ambulancia, cuando llegué el dolor en mi pecho se hizo más profundo.

- Señor, ella es mi esposa, tengo que ir con ella –le dije, creo que dudaba un poco sobre si dejarme entrar o no, pero acepto.

Al entrar me senté al lado de Bella, mirándola más detenidamente, en su cara se le asomaban unos cardenales su cabello estaba ensangrentado, sus brazos tenían cortes –lo más probable por los vidrios rotos- su piel pálida se le estaba poniendo colorada sobre todo sobre su estomago, en la parte de debajo de sus pantalones están manchados en sangre y pese a todos esos dolores que podría tener ella estaba tan inmóvil y su respiración con cada segundo que pasaba se iba haciendo más y más lenta. Yo tenía aferrada mi mano a la de ella, no la quería dejar ir, no se podía ir sin mí.

Los paramédicos se dispusieron a trabajar en ella para reanimarla, cada vez su pulso se iba debilitando pero pudieron reestablecer el pulso hasta que llegó a ser casi normal, pero no se despertaba.

- Ella está embarazada –les dije.

- eso complica las cosas, Matt, has que apuren la ambulancia –le decía a su colega mientras la revisaban.

**8:55 AM**

Cuando llegamos al hospital los paramédicos desaparecieron con Bella, mientras yo llamaba a Emmett

- Emmett… –sollocé- Bella está en el hospital, se tiró del edificio para salvarse de las llamas… cuando la ví estaba toda ensangrentada –traté de decir algo entendible con las lagrimas que se agolpaban en mis ojos.

- no, por dios, ya vamos para allá le avisaré a los demás –dijo Emmett

Por mientras esperaba a que llegara mi familia salí en busca de algún doctor que supiera sobre Bella, hasta que llegué donde una enfermera.

- una pregunta señorita –le dije lo mas tranquilamente que podía mi cuerpo y mi mente- ¿donde se encuentran las personas traídas desde el accidente que ocurrió en las torres gemelas?

- oh, en este pasillo hasta el fondo –me dijo.

Asentir fue lo único que pude hacer

Mientras avanzaba me preguntaba que sería de mi vida sin mi Bella -obviamente nada, ella era mi todo, mi sol, mi luz, mi compañera, mi amiga, mi confidente.

¿Qué sucedería si al bebé le ocurriera algo? Eso la devastaría por completo cuando ella se recuperara, pero no tenía que pensar en eso. Todo esto saldría bien.

Cuando encontré al doctor le pregunté como se encontraba Bella:

- Bueno yo soy el doctor Spencer, Isabella se encuentra estable dentro de su gravedad, pero me temo o más bien le aseguro que ha perdido su hijo, por la caía que a experimentado, además tiene quemaduras en sus manos su vientre, sus costillas quebradas y por ahora está sedada para que se recupere sin sentir dolor.

- ¿la puedo pasar a visitar? –le pregunté ansioso

- no por ahora, en una hora y media talvez, hasta que se estabilice

**9:10 AM**

Me encontraba sentado en una sala de espera mientras lloraba en la partida de mi bebé ¡que era lo tan horrible que le pude haber hecho a dios para que me castigara así!

De pronto apareció mi familia: estaban todos. Alice llegó a mí gritando y abrazándome

- Edward!, como está Bella? –me preguntaba Alice

- Alice… -dije sollozando- ha perdido al bebé, está sedada para que se pueda recuperar pero podré entrar en una hora y media.

Todos los presentes me miraban con terror sobre todo Alice y Esme, ellas me mantenían abrazado.

- ¿Qué es lo que ha ocurrido? –preguntó Rosalie que se encontraba abrazada a Emmett

- lo que pasó es que un avión chocó contra el edificio donde trabaja Bella y ella para salvarse tuvo que saltar 20 pisos –le respondí mientras me sumía en mis pensamientos.

**10:40 AM**

Todos nos quedamos en la sala de espera, todos estábamos muy deprimidos no teníamos noticias de Bella, pero Rosalie me decía que si no nos decían nada es por que no había ocurrido nada. Esa fue la hora y media más larga de toda mi existencia, hasta que apareció una enfermera.

- ¿Edward Cullen? –me preguntó

- si soy yo –le respondí mientras me levantaba del sofá.

- ya puede pasar a ver a Isabella.

- gracias -le dije mientras miraba a mi familia y me daban su apoyo por medio de sus miradas y avanzaba por los pasillos con un paso lento, pero a la vez nervioso, estaba preocupado por el estado en el que se encontraba. Hasta que llegué a la puerta, esta anunciaba _423. _

Entré con paso monocorde y me encaminé hasta la camilla donde se encontraba mi amada esposa conectada a una gran cantidad de aparatos como un ventilador mecánico, un hottler, suero y todo lo de más. Fue una imagen chocante, mi pobre Bella se encontraba allí indefensa y desprotegida; y yo sin poder hacer nada por ayudarla. Le tomé la mano que se encontraba con unas vendas al igual que otras partes de su cuerpo.

Su cara estaba tan tranquila, sus ojitos cerrados como si estuviera tratando de recomponer la paz perdida. Esto sería muy arduo para Bella cuando se enterara de que habíamos perdido a nuestro bebé pero ahora tenía que pensar en Bella en que saldría bien de esta.

**14 de septiembre del 2001**

Han pasado tres días desde aquel fatídico accidente, más bien atentado –habían. Me encontraba en la habitación de Bella mirándola en su camilla, tenía mi mano sujeta a la de ella.

Bella todavía no despertaba y sus heridas se estaban recuperando lentamente. Su habitación estaba llena de flores y peluches de felpa ya que Alice siempre le traía algo cada vez que venía. Yo no me había ido –obviamente- he dormido en el sofá y he de decir que es realmente incomodo.

Era la hora de almuerzo Alice y Emmett vendrían en un rato más a ver a Bella. Por mientras yo hablaba con Bella, no sé si me escucharía le daba ánimos para lo que se aprontaba.

- Bella, mi amor –le decía- tendremos que ser fuertes, por nuestro bebé

No recibí respuesta alguna. De pronto vi que los ojos de Bella se abrían poco a poco como adecuándose a la luz

- Edward… -me dijo con su débil voz.

* * *

gracias a los que leyeron mi fic ;) , favorios (Y) a los alertas y a las que me dieron sus lindos review's :D **Zedriagciar **y **serenatenoh - **este capitulo está todos dedicados a utd

* me di cueta que la hora que había puesto cuando se estrella el primer avión está mal, porque no es a las 8:24 si no que fue a las 8:46, pero no cambia para nada la trama del fic (y)

nos vemos la otra semana :)


	3. Una Espina en mi corazón

_ningún personaje es mio lamentablemente :( todos son de - yo solo los hago sufrir - nos vemos abajo_**

* * *

**

**Bella POV**

**14 de septiembre del 2001**

Estaba en un sitio donde había oscuridad y una paz increíble; era feliz en aquel lugar, pero yo quería saber de Edward y mi bebé, quería saber como se encontraban mas no sabía a donde recurrir y eso me estaba impacientando.

_- Bella, mi amor –me decía- tendremos que ser fuertes, por nuestro bebé_

Escuchaba su voz aterciopelada, pero no comprendía a que se refería con ser fuertes cada vez estaba más impaciente, quería saber que es lo que sucedía con mi bebé.

De pronto una fuerza que hasta ese momento estaba extinguida resurgió en mí y pude abrir los ojos.

La luz me cegó, y tuve que cerrar un poco mis ojos para adecuarme a la fuerte luz. Comencé a observar el lugar en donde me encontraba.

Era cuadrada, blanca hasta más no poder, habían algunas flores decorando la habitación, pero al frente mío estaba mi Edward mirándome con su cara.

Me preguntaba que hacía yo en ese lugar, hasta que hablé.

- Edward… -mi voz era a penas un leve susurro, me encontraba cansada, como si hubiera corrido una maratón de 20 km sin parar ni una sola vez.

- shh… Tranquila Bella –me decía mientras acariciaba mi cabeza. Se veía nervioso

Mientras recorría con mi vista la habitación sentía un zumbido en mi cabeza, pero nada que no pudiera controlar. Quería saber sobre mi bebé, pero mi voz era un poco patosa. Mientras miraba a mi esposo, toqué mi barriga, pero… no sentía el bulto. ¡Qué mierda pasó!

Me estaba desesperando, no quería que mi voz se quebrara al hablar, pero tenía que saber ahora mismo que era lo que sucedía, solo esperaba que esto fuera una pesadilla y no lo que estaba pasando por mi cabeza.

- Bella, cariño, prométeme que saldremos de esto juntos –me seguía diciendo, pero cada vez que lo decía, entendía menos

- ¿qué pasa? ¿Por qué me repites eso a cada rato?

- Bella…mi amor… -dudó antes de decirme, como si estuviera buscando las palabras adecuadas para decirme…- has perdido al bebé –me dijo mientras me miraba a los ojos y se le asomaba algunas lágrimas entre ellos.

Ahora caí en la cuenta y a mi mente se vino una serie de flashbacks, desayunando con Edward, mi renuncia, cuando estaba con Jacob hablando, una explosión y luego saltando con Jacob desde el edificio; hasta que la oscuridad me invadió.

No podía creer que lo que me estaba contando Edward fuera cierto, tocaba mi barriga, pero estaba plana, allí no estaba la vida que albergaba y esperaba su salida. Estaba vacía al igual que mi corazón.

Era mi culpa -era mi bendita culpa- no debería haber saltado, mis lagrimas salieron sin poder evitarlo y me eché a llorar –mientras Edward me consolaba- No podía parar la culpa me estaba ganando, ya no encontraba motivo para seguir viviendo.

¿Qué sentido tenía seguir viviendo, cuando mi bebé había muerto? Edward –eso me respondía mi mente- mas no sabía que hacer. Sí, si lo sabía, tenía que ser fuerte, por él, por mi bebé que no estaba aquí conmigo, pero estaba en un lugar mejor.

Pero mi corazón no quería eso, lo quería aquí. No quería seguir viviendo. Deseaba irme con él, a ese lugar donde no hay dolor, hay paz y tranquilidad. Allí quería estar.

Mi corazón se empezó a acelerar y escuchaba el ensordecedor pitido que producía.

No podía parar de llorar era algo que no podía controlar entre mis ojos veía como Edward me miraba desolado al igual que yo, ambos llorando por un alma inocente que se fue de este mundo sin apenas conocerlo.

El aire se me estaba haciendo escaso, me estaba costando respirar estaba mareada aunque me encontrara acostada y veía puntitos negros por todos los lugares donde mis ojos miraran.

Luego fue como si se apagara la televisión; no recuerdo nada más hasta que desperté otra vez talvez pasaron unos minutos, la verdad no lo sé. Ya no me importaba nada. Lo único que quería es que lo que acababa de pasar fuera una pesadilla, pero no, eso era real.

Mi pobre bebé había muerto, estábamos solos, la familia que íbamos a formar se había derrumbado al igual que los sueños que tenía para la vida. Tal vez haya otra oportunidad, pero el dolor que mi corazón sentía al perder a mi bebé era algo que no estaba segura que se marcharía de allí, no es como perder algo material, donde uno puede ir a comprarlo otra vez. Esto era una pequeña parte de ambos que estaba naciendo en mi interior, algo que yo tenía que cuidar y no lo hice bien.

Pero allí estaba mi dios griego personal, en vez de odiarme por prácticamente matar a nuestro hijo estaba allí a mi lado para salir adelante de esto juntos como la familia que íbamos a conformar.

Aunque sentía mi pecho apretado, como si me estuvieran aplantando con una aplanadora, tenía que saber que es lo que había pasado.

- Bella has despertado, te tuvieron que sedar antes de que te hicieras daño.

- Edward… ¿qué fue lo que sucedió? –Musité- Yo solo recuerdo un gran estruendo hasta que salté con Jake. Espera ¿Cómo está él? ¿y mis compañeros? –me estaba asustando.

- Lo que sucedió en las Torres Gemelas fue un atentado. Jacob está bien aunque se quebró su pierna pero Ángela… -titubeó un poco antes de hablar- ella falleció por la inhalación del humo que había en el piso, no alcanzó a salir ni a saltar igual que muchos de tus compañeros luego de eso se derrumbó el edificio. Tú has estado inconciente por tres días.

No lo podía creer ¿Por qué la vida era tan injusta con personas que no le había echo nada malo al mundo? Ángela era muy tímida, una persona admirable, trabajaba como recepcionista para ayudar a su hermanita que tenía un problema cardiaco además estaba comprometida, su familia lo debía estar pasando muy mal. Tal vez era cierto eso de que las personas buenas no eran para este mundo.

- Edward… ¿porqué la vida es tan injusta?

- Vamos a ser fuertes ¿lo entiendes? porque a él no le gustaría que no siguieras con tu vida –me decía- la vida continua…

- Pero Edward, yo no lo puedo olvidar es algo que estaba dentro de mí –casi le grité.

- No te estoy pidiendo que lo olvides, como crees que te pediría eso, solo que la vida sigue, el bebé siempre estará con nosotros, será nuestro angelito cuidando de nosotros, como un pajarito.

Yo solo pude asentir. Aún tenía algunas lagrimas por mi cara de pronto tocaron la puerta y aparecieron Alice y Emmett. Alice venía con flores en sus manos mientras Emmett se veía al momento en que me veía se le cambiaba la cara, pasó a estar un poco triste.

- Hola Bella –me dijo Alice mientras se acercaba a mí sigilosamente y me abrazaba temiendo que fuera yo a romperme- te traje estas flores, otra vez, presentía que ibas a despertar

- gracias –fue lo único que podía decir en ese momento.

- Hola hermanita –me dijo Emmett con su voz triste

- Creo que es mejor que Bella descanse, ya que acaba de despertar de estar tanto tiempo sedada –le dijo Edward a Alice y Emmett.

- Sí, tienes razón –dijo mirando a Edward para luego mirarme a mí- Bella, descansa ¿ya?

Me sentía mal, quería que el mundo se acabara en ese momento ¿que lograba con seguir viviendo? Nada, porque una parte de mí se había perdido en aquel atentado.

**15 de septiembre del 2001**

Ese día me iba del hospital para ir a nuestro departamento, desde que desperté Edward no ha tocado el tema del bebé además hemos hablado muy poco –el no ha tratado de hablarme- y de verdad que se lo agradezco demasiado, no quería hablar de ello, solo quería que la herida sanara con el tiempo, le había pedido que no quería ir a un psicólogo ya que iba a tratar de hacer mi vida lo mejor posible.

- Bella –me dijo Edward mientras entraba a mi habitación- ya nos vamos

Me trató de decir con una sonrisa que no llegaba hasta sus ojos, solo asentí, luego de eso me tomó de la mano y salimos de la habitación, para pasar por los pasillos. No me gustaban los hospitales, el olor me daba mareos que podía controlar pero aun estaban allí.

A la vista de otras personas tal vez me veía como una persona que estuviera muerta en vida, y lo más probable es que fuera así, pero no quería ir a ese lugar y hablar sobre mi mayor pena a una persona que no conocía ni mas remotamente, me quería sanar sola y lo tenía decidido.

Sabía lo difícil que sería tratar conmigo desde ese momento, tal vez con recaídas, llantos inexplicables, tantas cosas que no me las imaginaba en ese momento -ya que yo me encontraba en otro mundo- en un mundo donde no había ni dolor ni pena, nada que me molestara, solo me encontraba yo.

Ayer en la noche mientras Edward dormía en el sillón que se encontraba en la habitación, me puse a pensar en sobre como sería el futuro de ahora en adelante. La verdad que realmente no sabía sobre eso pero no quería que Edward sufriera conmigo, que me viera llorar por cualquier cosa que me recordara a él. Me puse a pensar que tal vez lo mejor sería que Edward no estuviera con un estorbo como yo he hiciera su vida sin mí.

Ahora camino a nuestro apartamento en su volvo -ya que mi auto quedó entre los escombros de las Torres Gemelas- iba mirando por la ventanilla a las personas pasar, todas esas personas allí en el parque muchas personas haciendo ejercicios, otras con sus mascotas o sus parejas pero también habían familias con sus hijos pequeños y adolescentes. Al igual que un par de ancianos sentados tomados de las manos viendo a sus nietos.

Sentía envidia de todas esas personas que podían ser felices sin más en su vida. Sentía envidia sobre todo de esas familias donde tenían a sus hijos con ellos y jugaban, gritaban, reían, pero sobre todo estaban juntos, unidos.

¿Cómo hubiera sido nuestra vida en unos pocos meses más si él estuviera aquí? No me lo quería imaginar, no quería que Edward me viera llorar de nuevo.

- Bella –me dijo Edward se pronto- ¿te encuentras bien?

No me había dado cuenta que el auto se encontraba detenido y estábamos ya en el estacionamiento del edificio.

- si, eso solo que… -no quería preocupar a Edward, así que le mentí, bueno en parte- me siento un poco mareada.

- Bella, no tienes que engañarme –me dijo mientras me tomaba delicadamente mi cara y miraba a los ojos- no vas a pasar por esto sola, por eso estamos casados, para apoyarnos mutuamente. En la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y la pobreza –repitió las palabras que nos dijeron aquél día que nos casamos- Siempre estaré aquí para ti.

Luego de eso me dio un tierno besito. Hasta que salimos del auto para subir en los ascensores a nuestro apartamento.

Era lunes hace casi dos semanas mi vida se arruinó por completo en aquel atentado ya iban a ser las 7 de la tarde, se estaba poniendo el sol -era un espectáculo increíble, hacía que los problemas se me olvidaran tan solo un poco ya que seguían allí como un recordatorio de lo que nos había ocurrido a ambos.

No he visto la televisión desde el día que salí del hospital porque hablaban de aquel día y lo que menos deseaba en este momento era recordarlo era como una espina que estaba atascada dentro de mí y aún no podía salir.

A veces venía a Alice a visitarme al igual que Rosalie, pero no tenía ánimos de estar con gente ya que yo no quería hablar, pero aún así venían a verme ya que Edward trabajaba, creo que le afectaba verme tan mal, pero era algo que yo no podía cambiar.

Hace unos día atrás mientras ordenaba el apartamento porque quería hacer algo con lo mal que me sentía, estaba revisando que cosas botar de mi armario -que no necesitaba- estaba buscando en la parte superior del armario habían muchas cajas habían fotos de mí cuando pequeña, libros que me propuse leer, algunos papeles sin importancia, ropa muy antigua que pensé en regalar; pero luego encontré algo que me derrumbó por completo.

Habían unos zapatitos muy pequeños y blancos que le habíamos comprado Edward y yo para nuestro bebé, habían pasado 4 días desde los que le había contando que íbamos a ser padres estaba tan emocionado cuando pasamos por las afueras de una tienda de maternidad que quería que le compráramos algo por mientras.

Con solo verlos allí tan pequeñitos se me empequeñeció mi corazón y me estaba costando respirar. Escuché como alguien me llamaba o más bien me gritaba.

- Bella

Reconocí esa voz como la de Edward, me aferró a sus brazos y yo puse mi cabeza en su pecho, escuchando los latidos del corazón. Este estaba muy acelerado, lo más probable es que haya corrido.

- no llores –me tomo mi cara entre sus manos y me miró directamente a mis ojos- Creo que ha llegado la hora de irnos de este lugar.

No me había dado cuenta de que estaba llorando hasta que instintivamente me toqué mi cara y vi a mis lágrimas caer sin ningún impedimento, desde mis ojos hasta la camisa de mi esposo.

* * *

_gracias, por sus visitas, favoritos, alerts, y reviews, no saben como me hacen felices sus reviews, cuando los leí estaba en el colegio y me puse a saltar , me dan un lindo review porfavor . ya que lees enviaré un Edward, Jacob, Emmett, Carlisle o Jasper tamaño ideal a sus casa por la modica suma de un review._

_Au revoir!_


	4. Sálvame

_oh! sorry por no actualizar antes, (mis disculpas abajo y las razones de mi demora) Todo los personajes de la gran S. Meyer (la historia es mia, a mi me gusta hacerlos sufrir XD )_

**

* * *

**

**Edward POV**

- Bella, mi amor –le decía- tendremos que ser fuertes, por nuestro bebé

No recibí respuesta alguna. De pronto vi que los ojos de Bella se abrían poco a poco como adecuándose a la luz

- Edward… -me dijo con su débil voz.

Vi como Bella estaba mirando por toda la habitación, obviamente no sabía donde se encontraba. Ahora tenía que contarle lo que sucedió con el bebé, no había guía alguna para explicar esto y tanpoco esta muy seguro de cómo hacerlo sin sobre saltar mucho a Bella –aunque lo veía difícil.

- Edward… -me dijo con su voz como si se encontrara cansada

- shh… -le dije, para que no hablara demasiado, tenía que estar calmada- Tranquila Bella

Noté que Bella se estaba tocando su estomago -eso era algo malo- porque no se podía enterar por ella misma, tenía que ser yo es que le contara y no que ella sacara sus deducciones. Su respiración se iba acelerando. No sabía que hacer, pero lo tuve que hacer igualmente.

- Bella, cariño, prométeme que saldremos de esto juntos –le dije, aún no me encontraba preparado para decirle

- ¿qué pasa? ¿Por qué me repites eso a cada rato? –lo más probable es que no se le hubiera pasado por la cabeza la idea todavía.

- Bella…mi amor…** -**no sabía como decirle sin causarle tanto dolor, lo pensé antes de decirlo**- **has perdido al bebé** –**le dije mientras unas lagrimas se me escapaban de los ojos**.**

Ella estaba en estado de shock, lo estaba asimilando. Las lágrimas salían de sus ojos sin ningún impedimento y el sonido que producía el _hottler_ se estaba haciendo cada vez más rápido. Estaba llorando con ella, me quería desahogar junto con ella pero tenía que llamar a la enfermera para que la sedaran y no hiciera nada que la dañara a ella.

Toqué el botón y llamé a la enfermera, llegó al minuto y le puso una inyección al suero que conectaba a Bela. Esta empezó a cerrar sus ojitos poco a poco y su respiración se fue haciendo más paulatina conforme pasaban los segundos.

Luego cuando eran las 9 de la noche despertó Bella.

- Bella has despertado, te tuvieron que sedar antes de que hicieras algo malo.

- Edward… ¿qué fue lo que sucedió? –me preguntó Bella- Yo solo recuerdo un gran estruendo hasta que salté con Jake. Espera ¿Cómo está él? ¿y mis compañeros?

Le conté lo que sucedió con su amigo y con Angela, era una pena que haya muerto ella, era muy simpática, de verdad la gente que hace bien se va al cielo y en la Tierra solo quedan las personas que hacen daño.

Luego de decirle eso, se quedó callada –quería saber que pasaba por su mente en ese momento- hasta que me habló.

- Edward… ¿porqué la vida es tan injusta?

- Vamos a ser fuertes ¿lo entiendes no? porque a él no le gustaría que no siguieras con tu vida –le dijé- la vida continua…

- Pero Edward, yo no lo puedo olvidar es algo que estaba dentro de mí

- No te estoy pidiendo que lo olvides, como crees que te pediría eso, solo que la vida sigue, el bebé siempre estará con nosotros, será nuestro angelito cuidando de nosotros, como un pajarito –él estará bien. Sabía eso.

Tocaron la puerta y me dí cuenta de que eran Alice y Emmett, había estado en el almuerzo, pero solo subieron a decir que se tenían que marchar, porque tenían que ir a trabajar y que vendrían a esta hora.

Cuando miré a Alice le hice entender que tuviera cuidado con lo que decía.

- Hola Bella –le dijo Alice mientras la abrazaba- te traje estas flores, otra vez –dijo mirando una mesa que tenía flores- presentía que ibas a despertar

- gracias –dijo con su voz , se notaba que estaba muy devastada por la noticia.

Al igual que Alice, ella quería con todo su corazón ser tía, puesto a que ella no podía ser mamá por lo menos era feliz porque no le quitaría esa posibilidad que tendría Bella

- Hola hermanita –dijo Emmett, muy triste él la quería mucho, era como su hermana.

Bella lo estaba pasando mal, así que decidí intervenir.

- Creo que es mejor que Bella descanse, ya que acaba de despertar de estar tanto tiempo sedada –les dije a Alice y a Emmett

- Sí, tienes razón –me dijo Alice, para luego dirigirse a Bella- Bella, descansa ¿ya?

Luego al otro día Bella se iba nuestro apartamento, ella iba distraída, pensativa, como si no se encontrara allí. Me habían recomendado que la llevara a un psicólogo, pero no estaba seguro si eso era lo mejor para ella.

Las quemaduras que se le produjeron ese día por el calor que había allí mejoraron al igual que los cardenales y los cortes que tenía por los vidrios.

- ¿Edward Cullen? –me preguntó el doctor

- ¿Sí? –le estreché la mano que me estaba ofreciendo- ¿hay algún problema con los papeles? ¿No se podrá ir hoy?

- No, no es eso, por favor vamos a mi oficina –me mostró con la mano y yo lo seguí. Me senté en la silla que estaba frente al escritorio de él- He querido hablar con usted esto en profundidad sobre el comportamiento psicológico que podría tener Isabella durante este tiempo.

mire perder a un hijo es algo muy doloroso, yo también pasé por lo mismo hace ya unos años atrás. Asi que se podría decir que yo se como se siente usted en estos momentos. Lo más duro será cuando Bella le recuerde algo a su bebé, que es algo muy frecuente, lo que más le recomiendo es que siempre esté alguien cercano a Bella en todo momento, no es muy buena idea que Bella se quede sola ya que eso podría desencadenar que ella haga algo que la perjudique a ella.

- ¿se refiere al suicidio? –le pregunté alarmado

- Sí –me dijo mirándome a los ojos, seguramente mi cara debía de ser de desconcierto- depende de la persona, puede ser sin darse cuenta también. Como por una sobredosis de calmantes o somníferos.

- ¿Qué puedo hacer? ¿Llevarla a un psicólogo, no?

- algunas personas creen que esa es la mejor solución, pero otras opinan que no. En este caso en particular te podría decir que lleves a Isabella solo si es estrictamente necesario, cuando vez que esto se les está escapando de las manos de vuestra familia.

Ten por seguro que esto es un camino muy difícil de superar. La muerte de un hijo es un dolor que no se compara con nada, tiene que estar unidos para que esto sea menos doloroso. Como primer paso podrían cambiarse de casa, botar las cosas que le puedan recordar a él.

- gracias por hablar conmigo me ha sido de gran ayuda –le dije mientras me levantaba, al igual que él y le estrechaba la mano en forma de despedida.

Mientras íbamos por las calles de Nueva York, observaba como mi esposa se ponía al ver a personas jugando con sus hijos, habían abuelos y también parejas. Cuando le pregunté que le pasaba me dijo que se sentía mareada, no le creí por supuesto recordando lo que me había comentado el doctor en la mañana y le prometí que estaría con ella por siempre.

Bella estaba como ida desde que llegamos al apartamento, a veces la iban a visitar Alice y Rosalie, la verdad que se turnaba para ir todos los días aunque Bella no se diera cuenta ya que ambas tenía que trabajar en sus proyectos. Estaba comiendo menos, por eso mismo se encontraba un poco más delgada y habían aparecido unas profundas ojeras moradas alrededor de sus ojos. Cada vez que uno le preguntaba algo ella respondía con no mas de una oración o simplemente asentía con su cabeza. No estaba seguro de que llevarla a un psicólogo fuera la mejor idea por este momento.

Cuando estaba llegando al apartamento cuando escuché un llanto, era de Bella sin duda. Cuando llegué a la puerta de entrada me dispuse a escuchar de donde provenían los llantos, estaba desperado y aquello no me ayudaba a pensar en donde se podría encontrar Bella -estaba corriendo por el apartamento para saber donde estaba- hasta que la encontré en nuestra habitación. Era tan desgarrador ver la en el suelo tendida llorando a mares con una caja entre sus manos. No estaba seguro de que era lo que se encontraba en aquella caja hasta cuando…

Miré sus manos y lo entendí todo. Eran aquellos zapatitos pequeños que se encontraban entre las manos, Bella los tenía sujetos tan fuertemente a ella que talvez cuando los soltara le dolieran los nudillos de los dedos. Los habíamos comprado una tarde en el centro comercial ya que estaba muy feliz porque sería padre y quería comprarle algo especial. Se me había olvidado botar eso, -había botado todas las cosas que le había comprado al bebé por si es que Bella las llegaba a encontrar, ya que eran un regalo para cuando naciera- Bella seguramente había guardado los zapatitos muy bien como un tesoro-

- Bella –le dije mientras la sujetaba a mis brazos, ella puso su cabeza en mi pecho- no llores.

Le tomé su cara entre mis manos para que me mirara y le dije lo que estaba pensando desde el día en que salió del hospital.

- Creo que ha llegado la hora de irnos de este lugar.

Bella se tocó la cara con las manos y se sorprendió de que estuviera llorando. Bella lo dudo un poco hasta que habló.

- Au –gimió de dolor- me duele la mano –instintivamente puse mis manos entre las de ella.

- Es porque tenías la cajita aferrada muy fuerte entre tus manos. Bella… ¿Qué te parece que nos mudemos de este apartamento?

- Edward… no lo se. Siento que soy una carga para ti –bajó su mirada- Lo único que hago es hacer es estar muerta en vida mientras tu me vez prácticamente destruir mi vida. Tu podrías ser feliz sin mí.

Estaba atónito con lo que me había dicho ¿Cómo es que creía que era una carga para mí?

- ¿Por qué me dices eso? Todavía no entiendes que te amo con todo mi corazón. Lo más probable es que te parezca loco, pero tú eres lo que más amo en el mundo y no lo cambiaría por nada. Nunca. Jamás –le acaricié la cara, secándole sus lágrimas con mis dedos- lo que hemos pasado solo es una prueba del destino para estar más unidos.

- Es solo que yo no hago nada por mejorar esto y es porque no puedo algo me impide poder dejar aquello en el pasado y que lo tenga a cada rato en mi cabeza, como un recordatorio de que no fui lo suficientemente cuidadosa.

- Bella, fue un atentado, tú no tuviste la culpa.

- pero imagínate como sería con él, aquí, revoloteando por todos lados. Se me parte el corazón con solo pensar en eso.

- A mí igual, no lo dudes. Mañana mismo iremos a buscar otro lugar para vivir –Bella asintió- será mejor que te vayas a acostar, lo has pasado muy mal. Yo te traeré la cena.

Salí de la habitación directamente hasta la cocina mientras le preparaba algo para que pudiera cenar. Cuando lo terminé de cocinar me dirigí a nuestra habitación, Bella estaba durmiendo no quería despertarla así que la dejé. Mientras me acercaba a la puerta para salir, escuché a Bella gritar en los sueños, nunca había echo eso hasta ahora solamente hablaba, pero no luego de lo que le pasó.

- Bella, despierta –le dije mientras le acariciaba la cabeza- no es más que una pesadilla.

Los gritos de bella eran tan fuertes -probablemente nuestros vecinos los escucharían- y a la vez tan desgarradores, ella estaba golpeando la cama con sus manos en forma de puños que tenía agarrada a la sabana, sus ojos estaban cerrados de tal forma que estaban muy arrugados por los alrededores.

- Bella… –le decía mientras le repartía besos por toda su cara, esta se estaba relajando y bella iba abriendo sus ojos- amor… despierta ya, es solo una horrible pesadilla.

Ella abrió completamente sus ojos, me abrazó como si se le fuera la vida en ello. Y después de unos minutos me miró.

- ¿quieres hablar de ello? –le pregunté mas ella había escondido su cabeza en mi cuello.

Bella estaba dudando si contarme o no, pero la motivé a que me contara.

- Bella, por favor cuéntame lo que soñaste para que te pueda ayudar de alguna manera –todavía no estaba segura se notaba en su cara, pero de alguna manera se decidió.

- tuve una pesadilla horrible… soñé que estaba mirando de espaldas a una mujer que estaba ahogando a un bebé en una piscina, escuchaba el llanto del bebé. Yo quería detener aquello, pero había algo es mis pies que me impedía poder caminar hasta allí y detener eso… –cada vez que hablaba titubeaba como si le diera miedo continuar hablando- …hasta que puede caminar, removí a la mujer que estaba delante mío, pero sin mirarme, hasta que me dí cuenta que era yo la que lo había estado ahogando al pobre bebé.

- Bella ¿no crees que lo mejor sería ir a una psicóloga?

Me miró con una cara de querer matarme en ese momento, pero era lo más cuerdo que se podía hacer en este caso. No sabía como ayudar a mi mujer. Lo cierto es que yo también lo estaba pasando muy mal, tal vez no se notara, pero me estaba refugiando en mi trabajo para no pensar demasiado en todo lo que nos había pasado. La había dejado abandonada, no habíamos hecho el amor desde aquel tiempo, porque a Bella tenía un pánico de quedar embarazada otra vez.

- No, Edward, por favor. No estoy loca, no quiero ir a un loquero –me suplicó- voy a hacer lo que quieras, pero no me lleves a allí.

- está bien Bella, pero por favor, yo dije que te ayudaría en esto ¿porque no mejor haces algo para distraerte? Podrías realizar un deporte

- soy muy descoordinada –una pequeña sonrisa se le asomó entre sus labios- ¿Qué deporte podría realizar sin parar en el hospital?

- tal vez natación, ahí no te podrías caer, mañana te llevaré a inscribirte ¿quieres?

- sí seguro ¿Por qué no?

* * *

_u.u no saben lo mal que me siento, por no poder actualizar antes, pero había tenido una pequeñas vacaciones y no podía concentrarme en escribir porque estaba hiperventilada con el nuevo trailer de New Moon o.o y con las mini-vacaciones ademas que aun no estoy segura del final, pero sé que le queda otro captitulo más y el epilogo XD, no se imaginan lo que viene en el otro cap, gracias por los reviews me hacen feliz, me pueden ayudar dejandome un review que me hace inmensamente feliz! y me aportan con sus ideas ya que aun no tiene un final 100% seguro. Bueno luego de alargarme tanto me despido, trataré de demorarme menos esta vez_


	5. Un pozo profundo sin fin

**L**os personajes son de _S. Meyer_, yo solo los hago sufrir un poco [nos vemos abajo]

**

* * *

**

**23 de Noviembre del 2001**

**Tanya POV**

No podía más con el dolor en mi corazón de ver al mi amor de la vida casado -a Edward lo conocía desde que íbamos a principio de secundaria juntos en el mismo instituto en Forks- le había contado que estaba perdidamente enamorada de él, pero él me había respondido que no le pasaba lo mismo conmigo. La verdad es que me sentí muy mal. Después de eso no le dije nada a Edward y lo más probable es que piense que me olvidé de él, ya que me acepto en su Compañía, pero él aun está en mi corazón. Salí con muchas personas, pero todos me hacían mirar hacia un lado y pensar nuevamente en él.

Yo sabía que él era feliz con su esposa por sobre todas las cosas, pero yo quería que él estuviera conmigo, poder abrazarlo y que cada vez que llegáramos del trabajo pudiera verlo. Todo eso me hacía ilusión.

Cuando me enteré de lo que le había pasado a su esposa Isabella, ciertamente no me puse a brincar -mas era feliz- pero era una felicidad distinta, no por el daño causado al bebé si no que a ella lo que debía estar sufriendo en ese momento.

Era un día viernes como cualquier otro, serían aproximadamente las 8 de la mañana, mientras llegaba al trabajo –donde era Arquitecta- escuché a la hermana de Alice hablando por teléfono –era Isabella- y le decía algo sobre un secreto.

- Bella…-le decía Alice- es la mejor noticia que he recibido hace bastante tiempo, tienes razón mejor cuéntale a la noche.

Hasta donde me encontraba no podía escuchar lo que le respondía Isabella a la hermana de Edward

- todavía no puedo creer que estés embarazada, imagínate todas esas cositas que vamos a poder comprar juntas, por favor Bella no te desanimes, tu vas a estar bien y el bebé también. Edward te va a cuidar siempre y lo sabes.

Embarazada, bebé, embarazada de Edward. Esas palabras las tenía en mi cabeza como un recordatorio que no iba a tener nunca a Edward a mi lado. Sentí como si aterrizaba a la tierra de un solo golpe. Me sentí morir, no quería saber de nada ni de nadie.

Ya no aguantaba más esta situación, si yo no podía estar con Edward, Isabella menos. Y en mi cabeza se idearon una serie de macabros planes para poder terminar con la existencia de ella.

**Bella POV**

Era viernes –por fin- la semana había pasado demasiado lenta para mi gusto. Ahora me encontraba mucho mejor que antes, pero aun así tenía el recuerdo de mi pequeño bebé, que nunca llegaría a conocer. Habían pasado más de dos meses en donde el dolor de la pérdida seguía latente en mi corazón.

No podía creer que Edward todavía estuviera junto a mí. Lo amaba demasiado, no imaginaba mi vida sin él. Había dejado de trabajar ya que no me podía concentrar en nada por más de 5 minutos, todo me hacía volver al pasado. No quería ir a un loquero, quería que la herida sanara sola sin presiones de por medio.

Me sentía muy mal desde hace dos semanas. Tenía sueño, me sentía más cansada que antes, me habían dado ganas de comer cosas raras y finalmente… mi menstruación no me había llegado desde hace una semana. Era más que obvio lo que me sucedía pero aún así no le había dicho nada a Edward, no sabía como iba lo iba a tomar.

Además no sabía que hacer, tenía miedo de que tuviera algún efecto secundario lo que me había pasado antes.

Para salir de la duda que tenía, lo mejor era que me realize una prueba de embarazo, creo que era lo mejor que podía hacer en ese momento –antes de llenarme la cabeza de dudas.

Esperé a que Edward se fuera a trabajar, luego me arreglé –solo un poco- para ir a la farmacia a comprar a lo que podía cambiarme la vida en muchos sentidos.

Llegué a la farmacia caminando ya que ahora que nos habíamos cambiado de apartamento y había una de esas más cerca.

Entré. Tomé mi número. Mientras me sentaba en una silla, sentía que mis nervios afloraban por todo mí ser y las preguntas se arremolinaban por toda mi cabeza ¿Qué pasaría si quedaba embarazada? ¿Seguiría conmigo Edward si ocurría esto? era una pregunta estúpida -lo sabía- pero tal vez ni yo ni Edward estábamos preparados para asumir esto otra vez, después de todo lo que nos había ocurrido.

Salió el 81 en la pantalla y me acerqué hasta la señora que se encontraba esperándome.

- buenos días ¿Qué se le ofrece? –me preguntó aquella señora que me hacía recordar a mi mamá.

- mm...hola –dije muy tímidamente, los nervios me estaban ganando- necesito una prueba de embarazo, la más eficiente que tenga, no importa lo que cueste.

- a bueno, solo espere y la voy a buscar –cuando ya no la pude ver sentí mis manos húmedas por los nervios que tenía, y luego de unos segundos llegó- aquí tienes.

Luego de pagar, salí de la farmacia caminando a paso lento, meditando todo lo que me había ocurrido y como tomaría Edward la nueva noticia. No quería hacerme falsas esperanzas tampoco.

Llegue a al apartamento donde nos habíamos cambiado hace un mes -dejar todo lo malo atrás y empezar de nuevo.

La subida en elevador se me hizo una eternidad -es como si nunca subiera lo suficiente en el tiempo- cuando llegué a nuestro apartamento, cerré la puerta con tanta fuerza que probablemente haya despertado a alguien que todavía estaba durmiendo –pero en ese momento, no estaba pensando coherentemente.

Dejé mi bolso a un lado y me encaminé hacia el baño para ver si estaba embarazada o no.

Luego de siete minutos y saber el resultado, mi cabeza no sabía si decirle a Edward era la mejor opción. Por una parte era bueno que pasara esto, para que la vida nos diera una segunda oportunidad, pero por otro lado, tal vez no estábamos preparados para esto.

Como no estaba segura si contarle a Edward, lo mejor que podía hacer era llamar a Alice. Era lo más cuerdo que podía hacer ahora, sin que a Edward le diera algo y se terminara enojando en el trabajo.

Llamé a su celular y luego del segundo timbre, me respondió una voz muy aguda, pero aún así era una voz armoniosa, al igual que toda la familia de Edward.

- Alice, tengo que contarte algo muy importante, por favor no le vayas con el cuento a Edward.

- Bueno, tu sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea –me contestó al otro lado de la línea.

- aquí va… -aun el pánico me estaba gobernando, pero mi fuerza de voluntad fue superior- … _estoyembarazadaotravez_ –lo dije tan rápido que no sabía si me había entendido bien lo que le había querido decir

- Bella…es la mejor noticia que he recibido hace bastante tiempo.

- no se si contarle a Edward –sollocé- Alice… que hago le cuanto ahora o en la noche? Tal vez lo mejor sería contarle cuando llegara.

- Tienes razón mejor cuéntale a la noche

- sí, creo que es lo mejor.

- todavía no puedo creer que estés embarazada, imagínate todas esas cositas que vamos a poder comprar juntas, por favor Bella no te desanimes, tu vas a estar bien y el bebé también –el optimismo de Alice solo me duró unos segundos en mi sistema nervioso.

- Qué pasa si Edward no quiere tenerlo? Yo lo entendería, pero aun así no se que hacer

- Edward te va a cuidar siempre y lo sabes.

- estoy muy asustada –luego miré la hora que marcaba mi reloj de pulsera- Bueno me voy tengo natación ahora y no pienso llegar tarde.

- Adiós.

Ahora estaba haciendo natación en una piscina pública –era uno o más bien el único deporte que no consistía en lanzar una pelota o que requiriera demasiada coordinación, algo que era nulo en mi cuerpo.

Tomé mi nuevo auto –a petición de Edward- y me fui rumbo a la piscina. Era un lugar, donde yo podía usar una pista solo para mí además que en la piscina no había nadie mientras yo estaba allí –era solo porque no me gustaba que me miraran con traje de baño- Me gustaba demasiado el poder nadar, pero nunca antes lo había experimentado en una piscina.

Mientras me cambiaba de ropa y dejaba el bolso en el _locker_, recordé a Ángela, ella podría estar con mi angelito mirándome desde el cielo. Lo que más quería es que ambos estuvieran felices de donde se encontraran.

Cuando terminé de ponerme mi traje de baño, me dirigí hasta mi carril **[n/a: pista para poder nadar]**

No hacía nada más que nadar, no tenía que estar con un profesor, porque ya sabía nadar –Charlie me había enseñado, algunas de sus tantas veces cuando él iba a pescar-.

Había nadado por lo menos unos 30 minutos, me sentía un poco cansada la verdad, había sido una mañana un tanto cansadora.

Cuando decidí que era lo que más podía soportar mi cuerpo decidí descansar un rato en una de esas bancas que estaban al lado de la piscina.

A los pocos minutos a pareció una… se podría decir que una joven -no tendría más de 23 años a lo sumo- se acercó a mi lado y me comenzó a hablar.

Se veía un poco nerviosa, como si estuviera escapando de algo o tratando de esconder algo. Un sentimiento muy extraño me inundó mi corazón como si algo mal fuera a suceder. Hasta que pasó.

- sabes… -me contó Tanya, luego de preguntarle su nombre-. Te quería decir algo muy importante, pero no quiero que te sientas mal. Esto lo hago solo porque estoy pensando en como me sentiría si me sucediera algo asi a mi.

- bueno y ¿que es? –le pregunté impacientada. Algo en mi corazón me decía que lo que me iba a contar no era nada bueno.

- Edward… tu esposo… te está engañando con su secretaria –luego de eso, sentí que en verdad mi mundo se fue hacia el piso y todo de una vez-. Lo que te digo es verdad, yo trabajo en el mismo piso que él y lo he visto, por favor no hagas nada imprudente.

Me estaba costando respirar, sentía mi boca muy seca. Mi cabeza me daba un poco vuelta, nada que no pudiera controlar, pero la noticia me había dejado un poco aturdida.

¿Qué es lo que podía hacer ahora? Ciertamente decirle a Edward que estaba embarazada no era una opción. Tal vez salir de la cuidad, tratar de convencer a Alice que no le digiera mi paradero. Rehacer mi vida de nuevo en un lugar muy lejos de aquí para que no me encontrara nunca ni le hiciera un problema en su vida.

La cabeza me estaba doliendo, necesitaba una aspirina o algún paracetamol para que se me quitara el dolor.

- Isabella, quieres algo? –me dijo mirándome a los ojos- tal vez comida o agua?

- sí, por favor me duele la cabeza. Mm… tal vez una aspirina tengo un dolor de cabeza insoportable –luego de eso, me pasó una pastilla, que era muy rara tenía un color amarillo –tal vez era alguna especie de agua con sabor- pero me dolía demasiado mi cabeza para ponerme a chistar, así que solo me la tomé con la botella, que al igual que la pastilla me había pasado ella.

No podía creer que Edward me hubiera engañado, sabía que algo así iba a llegar a suceder, pero no quería que eso me ocurriera a mí, no me lo imaginaba, lo más probable es que haya empezado desde que me puse en estado _"media muerta"_ por el que pasé casi dos meses.

El dolor de la cabeza había desaparecido, pero me sentía muy cansada. De pronto ella se paró de la banca en donde estábamos sentadas y se acercó a mí con un aire desafiante.

- Isabella ¿de verdad crees que Edward te ha engañado? –Me dijo mirándome con reproche en sus ojos- no seas ilusa, Edward no te engañaría nunca, desgraciadamente.

te parecerá tonto, pero yo estaba enamorada de Edward desde el instituto, cuando llegaste tú, solo hizo que las mínimas posibilidades que tenía hasta entonces fueran reducidas a prácticamente nada ¿Sabes que fue lo que me dijo cuando le conté que estaba enamorado de él? me dijo que no estaba interesando en mí porque te había encontrado al amor de su vida. Si no lo voy a tener conmigo, tú menos.

Por cierto… Lo que acabas de tomar no es una aspirina ni un paracetamol, es una especie de barbitúrico [n/a: son medicamentos para personas con trastornos mentales] se podría decir que es una droga muy fuerte, tanto así que te puede dar un paro cardiorrespiratorio, lamentablemente uno en el agua no puede hacer nada si el cuerpo no le funciona ¿no? Lastima que no dependes solo tú de salir con vida.

De la nada me empecé a sentir muy agotada, con sueño, los parpados se me cerraban solos, unos temblores en mis manos aparecieron al igual que mi respiración se fue haciendo más pesada y descontrolada, como si estuviera buscando oxigeno por alguna parte.

Sentí como con sus manos me levantaba y luego me arrastraba hacia la orilla de la piscina –esta estaba desocupada, por lo que solo nos encontrábamos nosotras dos-. Y me tiró hacia el agua.

Lo único que alcancé a hacer fue tomar una bocanada de aire que me llegó a los pulmones, llenándolos de O2. Como había predicho Tanya. El cuerpo no me respondía correctamente, me costaba más trabajo poder mover mis brazos para poder impulsarme e ir hacia la superficie y donde se encontrara el aire.

No iba a permitir que me sucediera lo mismo otra vez. Me sentiría la criatura más deplorable del mundo si ocurriera eso, pero mi cuerpo no quería cooperar.

Traté con todas mis fuerzas de poder flotar, pero la falta de oxigeno no me estaba ayudando. También pensar con coherencia se me estaba haciendo más difícil, ahora que lo veía de esta forma -lo más probable auto dañina- ya no me importaba si moría o no.

Escapar de los problemas dicen las personas es un acto cobarde y estúpido, pero yo ya no aguantaba más todas las cosas que me estaban agobiando. Las cosas serían más simples para todo el mundo si no estuviera yo en este. Alice y Rose no tendrían que andar preocupándose por mí ni perder el tiempo, al igual que sus esposos. La felicidad de Edward sería más completa si yo no estuviera y el podría rehacer su vida tener hijos, no conmigo porque por alguna extraña razón, no he podido salvar a alguno del destino.

Ahora me sentía una mujer horrible, que no podría ser una buena madre nunca, porque no los había podido salvar. Una impotencia me embargaba el alma.

La garganta me estaba quemando al igual que mis piernas que no se podían mover. Esta podría ser una muerte más fácil y simple. No le tenía rencor a Tanya -dicen que por amor se hace cualquier cosa- pero me daba pena que no me podría despedir de Edward –aunque fuese raro.

Mis ojos se cerraron solos y lo único que pude apreciar fue la oscuridad y el sonido que había al fondo de la piscina. Cuando de pronto sentí mi cuerpo fuera del agua y la garganta me ardía. Solo con tomar aire hacía que mis pulmones reclamaran por no seguir viviendo, el dolor se hacía insostenible con el paso de los segundos.

Unas voces me alertaban que había más de una persona allí.

- Bella ¿me escuchas? –me decía la voz de Rosalie.

- amor despierta, por favor –me decía la voz de Edward

No le podía negar nada a esa voz, pero no encontraba mi voz por ninguna parte, solo sentía dolor y entumecimiento. Unas sacudidas incontrolables dominaron mi cuerpo me alertaron que a pastilla que me había dado Tanya estaba haciendo su efecto. Y lo inevitable sucedió, mis ojos se cerraron sin ninguna piedad alertándome de mi inminente muerte.

**Edward POV**

Estaba en mi oficina revisando algunos planos que estábamos construyendo con Emmett y llegó el duende que tengo por hermana. Había algo raro, se notaba de lo más feliz cosa que era rara, aunque habitualmente ella era una persona alegre -ella emanaba ondas de felicidad muy fuertes.

- y… ¿Qué haces por aquí tan temprano? –le pregunté mientras abría en Internet en mi computador.

- oh, así que con ese animo me recibes. Veo que tendré que pensarlo dos veces antes de venir a visitar a mi hermano favorito.

- no lo decía de ese modo Alice. Es solo que se me hace extraño viniendo de ti, por lo general no te levantas tan temprano.

- no lo sé, ni yo sé porque me levanté, solo sentía que tenía que visitarte.

- ¿otra vez con tus visiones?

- nop, bueno no lo sé, tal vez, pero quería visitarte. Hace tiempo que no salimos todos juntos a comer a alguna parte.

Sabía exactamente hacia donde quería llegar, pero no estaba seguro si a Bella le apetecía salir. Estaba mejorando –si- pero no a tal extremo, no se podía concentrar si le estas hablando, ella solo te responderá con frases cortas. No se sentiría cómoda con tantas personas esperando una respuesta de ella a la vez.

- Alice, ya habíamos hablado de eso.

- si tienes razón, pero Edward, Bella no se tiene que quedar en el apartamento todo el día le hace mal ¿es que no lo entiendes? Tiene que salir de allí, divertirse.

- lo sé, pero no puedo obligarla, lo que menos quiero es que se sienta presionada a hacer algo que no quiera.

- pero Edward, por favor solo trata de convencerla, no pierdes nada.

- no tengo como decir que no ¿no es cierto?

- exacto –dijo con una felicidad rebosante, pero esa felicidad se fue con la misma velocidad como la que vino, su cuerpo se puso rígido como si su vida dependiera de ello.

- ¿Qué sucede, Alice?

No hubo respuesta alguna a mi pregunta, cuan fuera un rayo tomó su celular he inmediatamente se lo puso en su odio -estuvo unos segundos- mientras su rostro se iba poniendo cada vez más pálido.

- Edward… ¿Qué se supone que está haciendo Bella a esta hora

Vi la hora y lo dije sin pensarlo si quiera.

- Está practicando natación ¿por…?

- es solo que siento que algo malo va a pasar

Me quedé mudo ante las palabras que acababa de decir mi hermana. Mi mente se quedó en blanco luego de "_algo malo va a pasar"_. No es que pensara que Alice estaba loca, ni mucho menos, es solo que extrañamente ella tenía un don para predecir cosas. Siempre la molestaba con eso, pero luego me arrepentía al darme cuenta que terminaba teniendo ella la razón.

Vio su celular nuevamente y esta vez si hubo respuesta, pero parece que no era de la persona que inicialmente estaba llamando.

- Rosalie ¿estás en horario libre?

Al otro lado de la línea le estaba respondiendo Rose.

- necesito que nos juntemos donde Bella practica natación, es de suma importancia que tu estés allí, por favor, siento que algo malo va a pasar. Adiós –luego se eso colgó el celular y me miró a la cara mientras buscaba su cartera.

- me podrías decir ¿que mierda está pasando? –no cabía en mi toda la rabia e impotencia que sentía en ese momento al no saber que era lo que estaba sucediendo con Bella ni saber si se encontraba bien.

- no se que está pasando, solo sé que Rosalie tiene que estar allí, algo malo le va a suceder a Bella, lo presiento, por favor, vamos luego antes de que se haga muy tarde.

El camino hacia la piscina donde se encontraba Bella fue muy largo y tedioso para mi gusto. Ninguno de los dos hablaba porque ninguno sabía que decirle al otro, la presión se podía cortar con un cuchillo en ese mismo instante.

Luego de eso llegamos hasta el estacionamiento de la piscina, mientras nos bajábamos venía llegando Rosalie. Sabía perfectamente cual era la piscina donde practicaba Bella, más de unas cuantas veces yo venía con Bella a esta enorme piscina para ayudarla a ella.

Nadie decía nada, no había nada que decir en estos momentos eso todos lo sabíamos sin siquiera haberlo pensado. Rosalie veía llegando del trabajo con su bata, no sabía porqué quería que Rosalie estuviera aquí, perfectamente pudo haber sido cualquier persona, pero no me dediqué a tomarle mucho el tiempo a eso.

Los latidos de mi corazón estaban muy acelerados mientras me dirigía por los pasillos hasta llegar a las puertas que –metafóricamente hablando- definirían mi vida.

Al tiempo que las abría estas iban revelando cada vez más una escena horrorosa pero al mismo tiempo muy confusa ¿Qué hacía Tanya en la misma piscina que Bella? -Se supone que no podía entrar nadie a menos que fuera de la familia mientras Bella estuviera en la piscina-. Como es que ella sabía sobre las cosas que hacía Bella, esto se estaba tornando muy confuso pero mi único objetivo era saber y ver que Bella estuviera bien

Caminaba muy presurosamente hasta donde se encontraba Tanya –que no se había percatado que estaba tomándole el brazo para que se diera vuelta- cuando se dio cuenta de que estábamos aquí su rostro se puso pálido como la leche y su cuerpo se tensó en lo que fueron unos pocos segundos.

- ¿que hacen ustedes aquí? –preguntó Tanya.

- esa es una pregunta que te deberíamos hacer nosotros tí –le respondió Alice.

- yo solo mmm –se estaba trabando.

- ¿donde está Bella? –le corté y la miré directamente a los ojos, su actitud me estaba molestando. Quería respuestas pero no las tenía.

- no lo sé –me respondió.

- como no vas a saber, ella debería estar acá no tú, que deberías estar trabajando… -le dijo Alice

- ¿Dónde está Bella? ¡Dime! –le preguntó Rosalie luego del silencio de Tanya, todos ya estábamos perdiendo la paciencia con las respuestas de Tanya. Cuando encontrara a Carlisle le hablaría seriamente sobre despedir a Tanya.

La mirada de Tanya se posó el piscina que se encontraba tranquila y quieta…

- solo lo hice porque quería estar con Edward.

No imaginaba esa respuesta ni por asomo. No entendía porque Tanya respondía eso, pero que tenía que ver eso con lo que le habíamos preguntado. Conocía a Tanya desde hace mucho tiempo, desde que vivía en Forks, me había dicho que estaba enamorado de mí, pero ella no me gustaba, le había dicho muy cortésmente que yo estaba profundamente enamorado de Bella, yo pensé que lo había olvida, por eso la habíamos contratado. Todos sabían la historia de que Tanya estaba enamorado de mí, menos Bella, no quería que se volviera insegura con cosas que no eran.

De pronto Alice se tiró al agua mientras Rosalie se agachaba a recoger algo, no me había dado cuenta que era hasta que lo observé minuciosamente. Era el cuerpo de Bella, estaba blanco, sus labios morados por la falta de oxigeno y su cuerpo no se movía por voluntad propia.

- Bella ¿me escuchas? –le preguntó Rosalie, pero Bella no le respondió.

Ahora había entendido porque Alice había llamado a Rosalie, necesitaba a un médico que atendiera a Bella. Rápidamente me acerqué hasta el cuerpo frío de Bella que parecía como una muñera de porcelana que se fuera a romper solo con mirarla, quería ver de nuevo esos ojos pero esta vez eran fríos e inexpresivos, sus pupilas estaban dilatadas. No podía creer lo injusta que era la vida, no podría vivir si Bella se fuera de este mundo, era algo que era muy obvio para mí en todos los sentidos.

- amor despierta, por favor –le dije y Aun así no me respondía.

Pude ver por unos momentos sus ojos marrones, pero después se cerraron definitivamente. Su cuerpo seguía contorneándose con unos temblores que me hacía sentir más ansioso. Rosalie llegó al lado mío y le tomó le pulso.

- está muy débil. Llama a alguna ambulancia pronto Alice. O será muy tarde –musitó eso para ella, pero aun así alcancé a oír lo que había dicho. Alice hizo lo que Rosalie le pidió y marcó el número, para luego mirar el rostro de Tanya, que se había quedado allí. Tal vez estaba en estado de shock y no podía pensar bien- ¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste a Bella?

- como se los dije antes si yo no podía tener a Edward menos lo iba a hacer ella. No iba a dejar que le arruinara la vida a él con esa cosa que va a tener por hijo –dijo Tanya

Era absurdo ¿Bella estaba embarazada? Tal vez ella estaba confundida aun así tenía esa teoría hace unos días, muchas de las señales que me alertaron la primera vez, solo que no quería que Bella se ilusionara mucho si no era lo que ella esperaba; y una desilusión más la mataría.

- ¡rápido! Por favor es una emergencia, estamos en la piscina pública –luego de unos segundos Alice habló nuevamente- está embarazada, tiene solo unas pocas semana me lo acaba de contar hoy, por favor –decía mientras se le escapaban algunas lagrimas desde sus ojitos.

Así que era verdad, la vida nos quería dar una segunda oportunidad pero porque nos hacía esto

Luego de eso el rostro de Rosalie se fue poniendo cada vez sin color, puso su oído cerca de la boca de Bella.

- oh…no puede ser. No dios mío –mientras decía eso estaba poniendo sus manos para hacer… ¿reanimación? Sus manos las puso en el pecho de Bella y al mismo tiempo hacer respiración boca a boca. Debió ver la duda en mis ojos ya que rápidamente me habló- Edward… tiene un paro cardiorrespiratorio, mírala se está poniendo azul. Mierda no responde a la reanimación ¡Alice! ¿¡Que pasó con la ambulancia!?

- ya viene. No tarda en llegar –al tiempo que decía eso las puertas de la piscina se abrían y entraban las mismas personas con esos uniformes que había visto el día que las Torres Gemelas se habían caído.

Mientras llegaban y atendían a Bella sentía que mi vida era una basura ¿Porqué esto me tenía que suceder a mí? tal vez en alguna vida pasada le hice algo a Dios como para que me odiara de semejante manera. En eso me acordé de Tanya.

- Alice, detén a Tanya, que no se vaya y llama a la policía yo me iré en la ambulancia con Rose, por favor.

- si Edward, por favor cálmate, nos veremos allá.

Iba detrás de los EMT que llevaban a Bella en una camilla muy rápidamente mientras Rosalie hablaba con ellos. Cuando subí vi que estaban trabajando en el cuerpo de Bella. Ella todavía estaba blanca y no tenía el pulso, me estaba muriendo internamente mientras veía la escena, a eso vi a uno que estaba todavía haciendo reanimación, podía escuchar el sonido de alguna de las cotillas rotas por la fuerza con la que le hacían la reanimación.

- no sirve, tendremos que usar el desfibrilador ¡ya! –Dijo- muévanse.

Con el desfibrilador –como lo hacían en las películas- el EMT las frotó para luego ponerlas en el pecho de Bella, su cuerpo se levantó al tiempo que él las sacaba, pero aun así no cambiaba en nada la situación, el pulso seguía igual que antes y me estaba empezando a desesperar. Verla allí, frágil, mientras una corriente eléctrica trataba de salvarla me hacía sentir el ser más miserable de la vida ¿Cómo es que no podía proteger a Bella? Ver eso cada vez me era muy doloroso.

Y todavía seguían con eso hasta que pudieron recuperar solo un poco el pulso de Bella, lo necesario para llevarla prontamente al Hospital.

Rosalie estaba allí dando las indicaciones a los demás pero yo no estaba pendiente de eso, solo recuperé la conciencia cuando me dí cuenta que estaba a fuera mientras los doctores trabajaban en el cuerpo de Bella.

**26 de noviembre del 2001 **

**20:27 pm**

Bella había despertado hace algunas horas. Estaba más que feliz y sobre todo porque el bebé estaba bien, aunque igual había un porcentaje de que tuviera algún problema, pero estaba feliz con el hecho que Bella estuviera aquí conmigo.

No podía estar con ella en ese minuto, porque estaban haciéndole exámenes, pero podría entrar apenas el doctor me diera la entrada libre hasta que se durmiera.

Habíamos descubierto toda la verdad. Tanya le había dado una pastilla que era un babitúrico llamado fenobarbital** [n/a: barbitúticos son somniferos, este en especial es muy fuerte] **además de eso le dió alcohol lo que provocó el paro cardio respitatorio. No lo podía creer, no podía imaginar como es que en la vida podían haber personas tan macabras para hacer tanto daño -no solo lo digo por Tanya- si no también por esas personas que hicieron lo del atentado. Creo que nunca nadie podrá llegar a entender la mente humana, como es que las personas hacen daño para obtener lo que quieren, matar a miles de personas por un conflicto que no involucra a las personas que se encontraban a esa hora en esa torre.

Tanya ahora estaría en la cárcel -eso es lo que quería yo- pero por ahora estaban buscando toda la información posible, Alice se estaba encargando de todo, lo cual le agradecía internamente. Rosalie no se pudo ocupar más haya por el estado de Bella, ya que ella era ginecóloga, pero aun así ella era su doctora y me dijo que ahora no se veía nada que le podía haber pasado al bebé, pero que eso no era cien por ciento seguro hasta esta fecha. Esme estaba triste, ella no podía creer todo por lo que habíamos tenido que pasar –aun que ni yo me lo podía creer- y Carlisle al igual que Emmett y Jasper estaban coordinando todo lo que se refería a lo legal, no tenía ganas y cabeza para estar pensando en eso ahora, lo único en lo que mi cabeza podía pensar en este momento es en estar con Bella.

Esperé –casi- pacientemente a que salieran el doctor y la enfermera. Para luego poder entrar, Bella se encontraba en un estado muy delicado, pero aun así pensaron que lo mejor es que yo estuviera con ella.

-Amor Mio. No pienses si quiera en dejarme solo alguna vez en la vida –le dije cuando llegué a su lado en la cama.

- no lo pienso hacer –me dijo mientras una pequeña lágrima salía por sus ojos y solo la besé con todo el amor que podía darle-.

-Te amo con todo mi corazón

- yo igual –me dijo Bella- pase lo que pase siempre estaremos juntos no?

- si, para siempre –le dije mientras le tomaba la mano en la que tenía puesta el suero- creo que es hora que descanses para que prontos puedas volver al apartamento.

**Fin**

* * *

_**H**ola le verdad no se con qué cara me paso por aca, pero esta semana fue uff! estresante por no decir otra palabra. no pasé mas de 30 min por día todo un record para mi [de verdad] pero bueno no quería que el ultimo capitulo fue tan feliz, asi que los hice sufrir por última vez. para que la espera valiera la pena, escribí el doble que en un cap normal. casi 5190 palabras!!! uff, tuve que aprender sobre sobredósis y los infartos cardiorespiratorios, fue el cap que más me costo escribir. bueno... **GRACIIIAS** por todas aquellas personas que me dejaron un review, aunque fueron menos que la vez pasada, asi que no me llegaba mucha la inspiración, pero pensé en uds [**!**] por ciero NO puedo esperar más por ver la pelii! GOD! después del ataque de hiperventilidad... espero que me dejen sus review, para poder mejorrar para la próxima. No prometo nada sobre CUANDO SUBO EL EPILOGO x'D_

_que creen que va a pasar con el bebé?? y con la vida de los cullen?? ah? ah?_

_bueno odio cuando dejan estas cosas pero necesito expresarme X'D, tengo muchas ideas en mi cabeza [2 fic's más y 3 one-shot] uno es MUY perturvador! de verdad lo estoy haciendo con ayuda porque no lo puedo escribir sola. y bueno las otras ideas de mis fic's van hacer dramáticas (me gusta hacerlos sufrir) y con respecto a Black B... me demoro **mucho** más en escribir esa porque es **MUY dificil** escribirla uff de verdad. bueno sin más ni más me despido._

**a**U _r_**E**vo_I_r [**!**]


	6. Epilogo Recuperando la paz perdida

Los Personajes son de S. Meyer - Yo solo los hago sufrir en M**I**_S _hIStorias.

* * *

**Epilogo**

**11 de septiembre del 2009**

**Bella POV**

Un nuevo presidente hacía acto de presencia para cambiar lo que habíamos vivido hace 8 años. La vida cambia pero es porque las personas cambiamos por dentro.

Las personas dicen que la vida es injusta, pero ahora me doy cuenta que es porque no sabemos valorar lo que tenemos, no estoy justificando lo que ocurrió con las Torres Gemelas ni todo lo malo por lo que he pasado -más bien- dándome cuenta que de no haber pasado por eso no valoraría a la persona que tengo a mi lado.

Y aquí estoy han pasado 8 años, acababa de visitar a Jake, mi amigo. Él había formado su familia luego del accidente conoció a una muchacha cuando estaba buscando un nuevo trabajo. Elizabeth, era el amor de su vida.

Luego de lo que ocurrió en la piscina y despertar lo único que quería era que existiera aunque sea la minima posibilidad de haber muerto para así poder librarme de todas las cosas malas que nos habían ocurrido y poder descansar en paz, pero no.

Cuando desperté y miré a Edward, me dí cuenta de que era muy egoísta de mi parte dejarlo solo y de esa forma, me enteré que mi bebé estaba bien, a lo que se podía ver en ese momento, pero cuando pasaron los 5 meses me informaron que era una linda niñita -estaba más que feliz ese día- había ido sola Edward me quería acompañar, pero él tenía una junta muy importante. Mientras Rosalie me chequeaba el color de la cara de le iba de ella y se quedó muy callada. El balde de agua fría me cayó de inmediato al darme cuenta que algo estaba mal con la bebé. Rosalie me explicó que ella tenía un soplo en el corazón que eso se podía operar pero que era muy riesgoso el parto.

No cabía en mí todo el odio que sentía contra el mundo, las personas, la vida y contra aquel que nos miraba desde arriba –que estaba segura que me odiaba con todo su corazón por hacerme pasar por todo eso-. Estaba tratando de controlar esas malditas lagrimas que se apoderaban en mi rostro, pero no pude más y me puse a llorar con mi amiga y hermana, luego de eso me preguntó si quería que me fuera a dejar ella, pero yo le dije que no porque tenía que atender a los pacientes que seguían después de mi.

Flashback

- Te puedo llevar a casa, por favor, no me perdonaría que te ocurriera algo y Edward tampoco –me suplicó con sus ojos mientras yo me secaba las lagrimas con un pañuelo que me había ofrecido.

- Rose, tienes más pacientes que atender, si quieres te llamo cuando llegue ¿está bien? –le traté de decir con mi voz rasposa por culpa del llanto

- bueno, pero maneja con cuidado ¿ok? Bella, se que te va a parecer… no se… pero recuerda que la vida nos da pruebas que tenemos que superar, se que todo lo que te ha pasado es horrible y macabro, pero tienes que ser fuerte y salir adelante y no dejarte vencer

Solo me limité a asentir y salir rauda de la consulta de Rose, para decirle a Edward lo que había pasado.

Fin Flashback

Luego de decirle lo que me había contado Rosalie, ambos lloramos como si el mundo se fuera a acabar al otro día, pero nos seguíamos apoyando mutuamente durante todo este tiempo.

Yo sabía que existía una posibilidad de que a la bebé le ocurriera algo, me lo habían dicho unas horas luego de despertar, pero aun así guardaba la esperanza tontamente que de ahora en adelante todo fuera más fácil.

Había pasado los meses que me restaban del embarazo siguiendo todas las reglas posibles, no trabajaba, leía historias sobre vampiros, los encontraba un poco sanguinarios y despiadados, seres sobrenaturales sin la capacidad de sentir realmente. Y con eso había encontrado algo que quería hacer en el futuro.

Cuando llegó el día del parto Edward estaba conmigo. Me dijeron que lo mejor sería hacer una cesárea para que no fuera tan riesgoso. Estaba todo planeado luego de que ella naciera la llevarían a que la operarla y cerrar el soplo que tenía que hacía que la sangre limpia con la que no tenía oxigeno se juntaras y no pudiera respirar bien.

La operación salió bien no sin antes algunas pequeñas complicaciones, pero al menos estaba conmigo y con los años fue una niña muy bonita e inteligente, iba al colegio hacía la vida como una niña normal pero tenía que ir a controles periódicamente, pero aparte de eso nada más.

La adoraba como a nada en la vida, no sabía que sería de mi vida si ella no estuviera con ella, mi corazón se había desbordado de todo el amor que destilaba.

Luego de que nació había empezado a hacer una historia sobre aquellos seres que tanto me parecían fascinantes, ellos tenían la posibilidad de no crecer nunca más, su cuerpo de queda detenido para siempre. _Vampiros. _No encontraba nada más interesante que a ellos, investigué durante mucho tiempo muchas historias sobre vampiros y de varias partes del mundo. El título de mi historia sería _Deteniendo el Tiempo, _y se trataría sobre un Vampiro que encuentra el amor de su vida, pero el único problema es que ella no tenía toda su vida para estar con él, por culpa de una enfermedad terminal. Con esa historia me sentía representada, aunque no tuviera mucho en común con todo eso, ciertamente no estoy casada con un vampiro -pero si con el amor de mi vida- pero donde más me siento identificada es que al igual que _Edmund, _alguna vez en mi vida sobre todo hace 8 años a tras quise detener mi tiempo y poder volver atrás, pero me dio cuenta que como me dijo Rosalie. Uno está aquí en el mundo para aprender de los errores y las cosas que nos tienen deparada el destino.

Aparqué en Auto en nuestra casa. Saqué las llaves y abrí la puerta, adentro me esperaba Edward y tenía a nuestra hija Sophie dormida en sus brazos, con esa imagen que enterneció mi corazón, subimos a la pequeña a su habitación.

Mientras la arropábamos balbuceó algunas cosas como:

- Los amo con todo mi corazón.

- Nosotros igual te amamos con todo nuestro corazó –le respondí mientras yo le daba un besito en la cabeza. Y nos marchamos de su habitación para ir al living, en la planta de abajo.

- y… ¿Cómo te fue hoy? –me preguntó- ¿te preparo un café?

- Bien, el acto estuvo muy bonito. Deberías haber estado allí –le comenté

- sabes que no podía ir, tenia una reunión muy importante. Y…- noté que estaba nervioso y realmente sabía porque, pero quería averiguar como es que lo iba a hacer Edward-. ¿Qué pasó con el libro, lo publicarán?

- ¡SI! –era una sorpresa y todavía no lo podía creer, la verdad es que no tenía muchas esperanzas por el libro, pero cuando me confirmaron que lo iban a publicar estaba demasiado feliz. Edward no esperó más y vino corriendo hacia mí y me dio un abrazo, para luego darme vueltas, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo paró y me empezó a besarme por toda la cara, pero menos los labios. Y eso me desesperaba.

- Calma, Bella –me dijo cuando me vio a los ojos-. Tenemos toda la vida por delante.

- Lo sé –me miraba a mi cara con esos ojitos verdes, que tanto amaba y luego me besó-. Te amo.

- Yo igual, por siempre y para siempre.

- Por siempre y para siempre –repetí yo.

* * *

_Me dí cuenta que no sirvo para prometer nada. asi que porfín terminé mi mini-fic. gracias a aquellas personas que gastaron un poquito de su tiempo en dejarme un review, lo sé me demoré demaciado, pero tenía un millón de cosas por hacer y no me llegaba la inspiración (que me es taaan esquiva) pero aquí está :) pronto empezaré con otras (_**_Muchasss_**_) ideas que tengo en mi cabeza._

_este fic está dedicado a mi mamá por todas las cosas por las que pasó a lo largo de su vida, que no tienen NADA que ver necesariamente con la trama, pero si con lo de mi hermanita que la adoro, aunque me haga rabiar demaciado ;)_

_para terminar dedicarle unos pocos segundos a tí chica. Blank, que me lees y no tienes cuenta y con tus reviews que me subían mi animo, pero no tenía como responderte, espero que te hagas una cuenta :) .** gracias** a todos aquellos que me leyeron en silencio, a sus Favoritos y alertas que cada cada vez que los veía me subian el animo :) Gracias por leerme y ... **Colorín, Colorado... ESTE LINDO FIC SE A TERMINADO.**_


End file.
